10 Songs 10 Drabbles
by Phinneas McCheeser
Summary: The usual - you've seen them before. One drabble per song, purely up here for your entertainment. Time limits, no edits, and randominity - oh my! Spoilers for all eleven books, so watch out! Will contain fluff, angst, mush, and hurt/comfort. All that good stuff.
1. Round One

**Okay, this is a Ten Songs/Ten Drabbles Story. Here are the rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**NOTE: "Drabble" is used in the sense of a short story, not an actual 100-words strictly or anything like that.**

**I copied that from Elfpen's story of the same general idea because she worded it better than I did. But that's the idea.**

**NOTE: I am a music nerd, so I have tons of different stuff on my iPod. Like Latin, Cuban, and Gospel music. Some of these songs that come on WILL be skipped, simply because you can't write and RA drabble about them (they might be in a different language or something else).**

**This is how I list the times of the songs: _(Minutes:seconds)_**

**And so now, here we go!**

* * *

><p>1. I Will Rise—Chris Tomlin <em>(4:49)<em>

Will sighed. There was a lingering sort of peacefulness in the quiet glade he had chosen to rest in. Knowing full well that he should be moving on, he stopped for just a moment to take a good look around him at Nature's beauty.

Birds were singing softly in the treetops. The trees themselves stood tall and proud, lush and green. Wildflowers grew along their roots, their bright colors making up for their size, or rather, lack of it. Will could hear the sound of running water in the distance.

He sighed again, not wanting to move on. In his peripheral vision, he saw a butterfly land on a blade of grass.

He saddled Tug. No matter how hard it may be, he had to get going.

He allowed himself to take one last glance behind him at the perfect little clearing. There was only one word to describe it: Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>That made no sense at all, and I understand that. Just bear with me here.<strong>

* * *

><p>2. Lead Me—Sanctus Real <em>(3:49)<em>

Will sighed. He looked around at his family—his amazing, beautiful, wonderful family. Alyss, his wife, their children…

He looked up from is reverie to find Daniel tugging at his cloak. "Daddy, can you come play with me?" he asked.

Will all of a sudden felt a strong, powerful, unexplainable urge.

"Not right now, Danny," he said. He met Alyss's eyes and saw that she understood.

He headed out into the rain, resolutely walking for the castle.

Will knocked on the door to the apartment where Halt and Pauline lived. His mentor answered the door, taking in his wet former apprentice in one keen glance.

"Come in," he said.

And then Will knew that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>3. Fly Me To The Moon—Frank Sinatra <em>(2:49)<em>

Will smiled as he watched Halt and Pauline dancing together across the room.

It had taken ten long years. Ten long years of careful hints from Pauline and gruff mutterings from Halt. But now they were here. _Finally._ At their wedding.

Will watched as Halt smiled up at Pauline. She was a tall woman, and Halt—well, he was Halt.

Alyss walked over to him, nodding towards the smiling couple.

"They finally did it." Will grinned.

"Yup."

Ten long years later, Halt and Pauline were looking out at Will and Alyss dancing across the floor. Halt smiled in spite of himself.

Pauline put an arm around his shoulders. "They finally got together."

"Finally."

She smiled at their children. "_Finally."_

* * *

><p>4. Undone—FFH <em>(4:42)<em>

Will shivered. The cold bit into his skin. In a way, it was painful.

He wrapped his tired arms around his chest, hugging himself to keep warm. He looked up. The full moon was bright over Hallasholm. He bit his lip. Somewhere in Araluen, Halt would be looking up at that same moon. All his other friends—Horace, Gilan, Alyss… He sighed, realizing that the chances of him seeing them again was slim.

He closed his eyes. Saw flames, red hot flames as the bridge fell into the Fissure, taunting him with their comforting warmth.

He remembered the days spent in the little cabin in the woods with Halt. _You don't always have to play the hero._

Will coughed. It sounded dry and brittle. "I didn't," he whispered, the bridge falling, replaying again and again in his mind. "I didn't."

* * *

><p>5. Just Around The River Bend—Disney (Pocahontas Soundtrack) <em>(2:31)<em>

Cassie splashed the cool river water onto her hot face. She sighed in pleasure.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the person coming up behind her. Horace sat down next to her, staring contemplatively into the water's sparkling crystal depths.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She sighed.

"Well, one day, I know I have to marry. But…" She gestured wildly. "I don't want to give up my sense of adventure." Horace thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess you just have to find the perfect man."

Cassie looked up at him. She smiled. That shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was weird.<strong>

**The next song is 'This Is The Day' by Fred Hammond. It's a Gospel song, so I'm going to skip it.**

* * *

><p>6. Paul McCartney and Wings—Let 'Em In <em>(5:11)<em>

Halt looked up from his book. The sound of someone knocking at the door was filtering softly into the room. He sighed in exasperation and walked over to the door.

He opened it. Outside waiting was his former apprentice, Will. Soaked, shivering, and scowling. Halt marveled at his sense of alliteration before arcing an eyebrow.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he said. Will glared.

"Just let me into the bloody house already," he muttered. Halt smiled slightly and stepped aside.

ooo

Will opened the door, slightly peeved at his lack of sleep. Outside, he found his former master. Wet, covered in snow, and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well?" he said sourly. Will remembered a similar incident happening last year and grinned.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he said cheerfully. Halt glared.

"Just let me into the bloody house already," he said, scowling.

Will smirked and stepped aside, letting Halt into the small cabin.

Some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I quite liked that one, actually. It makes sense! **gasp** The next song is from a Broadway musical. It's called Shoeless Joe from Hannibal Mo. I am skipping it to make life easier for all of us.<strong>

* * *

><p>7. My Hope Is In You—Aaron Shust <em>(4: 14)<em>

It was an unspoken promise that had exsisted between them for years. Never expressed verbally, but always perfectly understood.

In the space of a single heartbeat, one would gladly die for the other.

Will knew that he could trust that Halt would always find him, no matter where life took him. Halt knew that he could trust that Will would always have his back, no matter what was going on between the two of them. And they were stronger for it.

They both knew that there would be times when the other would fail them. But they were willing to forgive and forget, to live and dream on.

They were more than a master and his one-time apprentice. They were a father and his son.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually rather proud of that one. The song is originally a praise song, so it was a bit harder. But I enjoyed it a lot. The first line has actually been floating around in my head for a few days.<strong>

* * *

><p>8. Naturally—Selena Gomez and The Scene <em>(3:22)<em>

They fit together perfectly. They were perfect opposites that balanced each other out just as perfectly as they went together.

She was the thunder. He was the lightning. She was the hot-headed, easily excitable one. He was calm and methodical.

The orphan and the princess.

At first, some had been skeptical. But it soon became apparent that they had been destined to be together. There was a sense of natural chemistry there.

Horace could calm her down from one of her indignant rages. Cassandra could comfort him when he was weighed down by the politics he was forced to deal with each day.

It just came naturally, Duncan though, as the husband kissed the bride.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasn't terrible at all, bar the ending, which was horrible.<strong>

**The next songs are as follows: Forever—Chris Tomlin, The Word Is Alive—Casting Crowns, and Daquilo Que Eu Sei—Ivan Lins.**

* * *

><p>9. The Lonely—Christina Perri <em>(3:53)<em>

Alyss stared into the flames. They danced higher and higher, throwing ghostly shadows on the walls as they twirled and leaped.

A tear escaped her, trailing unbidden down her cheek. A sob came next. With it came a feeling of inexplicable loneliness. She sniffed, realizing that she was finally full-out crying. Not that she cared, having finally placed that horrible feeling.

She missed him. She missed Will.

He would be back someday, she told herself. He would come back. But with every day, it grew harder to believe. His bright, cheery face was becoming only a memory, snatched away by the wind…

She looked in her mirror.

She looked so _different_. Like a ghost…

Alyss sat back down. Will _would_ be back someday. But for now, it was only her. Her and the lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I don't hate that. Granted, it's not great, but it's not like number 1, which was an atrocity. I skipped the next song, which is Abre Alas by Ivan Lins. <strong>

* * *

><p>10. I Wouldn't Trade You—Jessica Molaskey <em>(2:42)<em>

Cassie stared up at Horace. He looked so serious. She snorted. He looked down at her. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Horace. You just looked so serious there." He nodded.

"I felt serious."

They lapsed into a companionable silence. Cassie mulled over her life so far. All her friends—Will, Alyss, Gilan, Selethen, Halt… She grinned in spite of herself. Horace was no longer a friend. She felt the ring on her finger.

She had more than most people, being the Princess. But all she really cared about were her friends and family.

And she wouldn't trade that for the world.

**And it's done. Interesting note to end on. I didn't like that one very much, but I guess it's a matter of opinion. Please, please, please review! Thanks!**


	2. Round Two

**Yay! I'm back! Chapter 2 is up! **

**So join me for another round of Randominity and Nonsense. Here we go!**

**Oh, and a shout-out to my FIRST REVIEWER: SoulMaiden08 ! I really appreciated your comments. And you weren't the only one who thought that the one with Halt and Will visiting each other was funny – I started cracking up right in the middle. So thanks again - you made my day!**

* * *

><p><span>1. Bet On It (High School Musical 2 Soundtrack) <span>_(3:20)_

Will sighed. It had been weeks since he had recovered from the warmweed addiction, and he was finding it hard to cope.

He stared up at the stars and set his jaw determinedly. He would find a way to recover. He wasn't alone in this fight, even though it was his and his alone. He bit his lip.

Evanlyn would always be there to back him up. Horace would always be right by his side. And Halt would always be up front to lead him. He smiled grimly. He would come back.

He was different, he knew. Weaker, skinnier, paler. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He would end up on top. He would win the fight. Turn his life around. He meant it.

He would bet on it.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't too bad, considering how hard it was to find an idea for it. Whew!<strong>

**I skipped My Savior My God by Aaron Shust here, by the way. **

* * *

><p><span>2. Someone Worth Dying For—Mikeschair <span>_(4:10)_

Will.

Maybe he was stubborn. Maybe he asked a million and one stupid questions every day. Maybe he never could take things seriously. Maybe he was stupidly noble. Maybe he made mistakes.

But everyone did.

And then, looking down at Will's still, sleeping form, Halt found that he knew the answer to an unknown question.

Halt.

Maybe he was grizzled and covered in scars. Maybe he was surly. Maybe he rarely ever gave out compliments. Maybe his gruffness got in the way sometimes. Maybe he made mistakes.

But everyone did.

And then, looking at his mentor at his side, Will smiled. He knew—finally, he knew.

They both did.

Master and apprentice, father and son.

They both made mistakes.

_But everyone did._

And, in the midst of that, they were both very much worth dying for.

* * *

><p><strong>That was interesting. OK, moving on now…<strong>

* * *

><p><span>3. Dancing In The Streets—Van Halen <span>_(3:46)_

Will stepped catiously around the streets of Hallasholm. Based upon his past experiences, he didn't feel particularly comfortable traipsing around the town on his own.

He was making his way along towards the main house when he came upon a rather disturbing scene.

Skandians. In the street. _Dancing._

Will's eyebrows literally met his hairline. This was… Unusual. He thought he caught a glimpse of Svengal amongst the dancers.

It certainly wasn't very organized dancing, Will thought. One of the younger girls made as if to pull him into the circle of merrymakers. Will withdrew hurriedly.

On his way back to the main house, he smiled in spite of himself.

Everyone—even Skandians, he supposed, needed to have their moments of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have no idea where I was going with that. It was surprisingly hard to find an idea to match the song. Oh well, drabble 4 is on the way!<strong>

**I skipped something here that I won't explain called John Laughs at Architecture. It's not a song, anyways.**

* * *

><p><span>4. You Are My Sunshine—Cyrus Chestnut <span>_(4:06)_

Will looked out over the yard. He grinned. He watched his daughter Caitlyn tackling his son Nathan. He let loose a laugh. Caitlyn certainly wasn't your average girl.

His other daughter, Megan, walked out onto the porch behind him. She sat down on one of the chairs, allowing her thick book to fall gently onto her lap. She smiled at her siblings, as her quadruplet Danny ran out to help Nathan.

"They really are amusing, aren't they?" she asked. Her voice had a lilt to it that Will almost always associated with Alyss. He smiled at her.

"Yes indeed." He listened to the laughter coming from the yard and snorted.

He didn't know what he would do without his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, for all of you that didn't know, that was an aside to my story The Greatest Adventure. Go read that if you want to see my neat, edited writing.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>5: Presence (My Heart's Desire)—Newsboys <span>_(3: 57)_

Pauline glanced at Halt and smiled. He was—finally—her husband.

It had taken forever, that was for certain. But now that the long-awaited moment had finally come, she was so excited that she thought she might burst.

For years, he was all she wanted. She had been his closet friend and confidant, and he in turn had been a worthy audience as she described the twists and turns life offered up to her. They had watched through the years, side by side, as their apprentices had finally realized that they felt something for each other. They had watched them fall in love.

And, watching them come closer to each other, she and Halt had finally realized their own love. And now here she was—next to her, on their wedding day. She smiled.

He was her heart's desire. And he was finally hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, fluff. I like fluff. But that was so fluffy that I almost choked and died. Sorry for any deaths I may have caused.<strong>

**Here, I skipped Whip It by Devo (because there's nothing in there to write about) and Celebrate (He Lives) by Fred Hammond.**

* * *

><p><span>6. You Belong With Me—Taylor Swift <span>_(3:51)_

Alyss waved, watching the strange assortment of people disappearing over the horizon. She sighed.

He was going off with her again.

Alyss knew, deep in her heart of hearts, that Will didn't have romantic feelings for her. But that didn't stop her from being unreasonably jealous.

She sighed again. Wondering if Will had noticed yet. Noticed the fact that they had been getting closer by the day—until stupid Oberjarl Erak had ruined it by getting himself captured by the Arridi. She scowled mentally.

If she could see it, then why couldn't he? He was supposed to be a Ranger, a thinker—so why didn't he get it?

Then again, it had taken Halt fifteen years to ask Pauline.

She groaned.

When would he see that they were destined for each other? We belong together, she thought happily. And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm not terribly proud of the ending, but that was harder than it looked. Yikes…<strong>

**I skipped Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5 after I looked at the lyrics and decided that I need to take that off of my iPod. I also skipped Where Justice Rolls Down by The Pittsburgh Project.**

* * *

><p><span>7. Let Your Glory Shine—Lincoln Brewster <span>_(4:54)_

Will looked up at Halt. His bow was in his hands, his face a mask of concentration. He was studying the Outsiders as they advanced upon Craikennis. Will knew that he should be doing the same, but somehow he found his eyes stuck upon his old mentor.

He had taught him so many things. How to shoot a bow, throw a knife, move silently, and, he thought wryly, put honey in his coffee.

He knew that people saw Halt in him. His skills, determination—even the way he cut his hair with his saxe. But he also saw himself in Halt. He smiled.

He had finally found a family.

And now, hearing Halt's whispered command, he brought his bow up to full draw, sighted, and released. The arrow leapt away with a light twang, speeding through the air on it's way to Will's target.

Yes, Will thought. Halt definitely showed in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, that was strange. But it works and it goes with the song, so I suppose it's good enough for this challenge.<strong>

**I love how this challenge always enables you to see other peoples' writing at it's worst, you know?**

* * *

><p><span>8. Sing Noel—Newsong <span>_(4:01)_

Halt looked out over his family. Granted, they weren't much. But they were family.

First, there was Will. His apprentice. His son. He was there, of course, with his wife, Alyss, and their four children. Halt shook his head. He would never understand how they kept up with them all.

Then there was his own wife, Pauline, who was smiling benevolently at Alyss. Her daughter. Her family.

Cassandra was there, of course, with Horace. Halt smiled in spite of himself. They had finally gotten married after all these years—and now Cassie was clearly expecting. Duncan was there as well, smiling at his daughter's swollen stomach.

Gilan and Jenny were there as well. Finally together.

Halt smiled at the group around him. His family. All together, for one day of the year.

Yes, he thought happily to himself. It was definitely Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm, no idea where that came from. Again, the four kids thing is from my story The Greatest Adventure.<strong>

**I skipped Shoeless Joe from Hannibal Mo. again. Pesky little song. I also skipped 'Tis So Sweet To Trust In Jesus by Casting Crowns and All Because of Jesus (Fee). **

* * *

><p><span>9. Replay—Iyaz <span>_(3:02)_

Horace was having a small panic attack.

Sometimes, there are those sudden realizations that scare you witless. Well, Horace thought wryly, this was certainly one of them.

He was in love with the Crown Princess of Araluen.

He couldn't get her out of his head. Her beautiful smile, the way her head tipped backwards when she laughed…

_Whoa Horace_, he told himself. _Calm down._

Cassandra was freaking out. She had just realized something—something that just happened to scare her silly.

She was deeply in love with her champion.

His gentle demeanor, the way he always hugged her when they met—she shivered.

Duncan grinned, watching his daughter and Horace both figuring things out.

At last.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like that one at all. But hey—with these, you gotta take what you can get.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>10. Gotta Go My Own Way (High School Musical 2 Sountrack) <span>_(3:43)_

A tear slid down her cheek. "Do you have to go?" she asked one last time. One last desperate plea.

Halt nodded. "I'm sorry, Cait. He'll kill me if I don't."

She nodded sadly. Deep down, she had known. But still—if there was any hope, any chance at all…

She looked deep into his dark brown eyes. Exactly like Ferris's, but completely the opposite.

She suddenly found herself pressed against him. One last goodbye.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," Halt said softly. She looked at him—her beloved brother, forced to leave his own country because of a brother's jealousy.

"Good luck," she said brusquely. He nodded, mounting his horse. He waved farewell and turned abruptly.

Leaving a broken girl behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, last one. I liked that one a lot, actually.<strong>

**But it's not my opinion that matters—it's yours. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
